


tutor

by iroikos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Flirting, Jaden's a fucking idiot, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroikos/pseuds/iroikos
Summary: Jaden has a loud mouth, a loud mouth that gets him sat beside Aster. His boyfriend that not everyone knows is his boyfriend and Aster tends to like to state his dominance the minute he has a chance.





	tutor

The classroom was as packed as ever, almost every seat was filled and their was no place for Jaden to sit between Hasselberry and Syrus but their was a seat beside his favorite rich kid, Chazz, which was where Jaden decided to slump himself for this class. Chazz paid no mind to it, originally, that was until 15 minutes in and at one point of another their quiet whispering debate turned into a full audible argument which was interrupted by Crowler slamming his hand on his deck in front of the class and clearing his throat.

"Mr. Yuki, You seemed to have a gift, a natural talent truly, for disturbing my classes," some vague snickers rang across the room at that, leaving Jaden to squint and puff out his cheeks at a few select faces. "But really. Dragging Chazz down with you? That's just not acceptable. Why don't you move?"

Jaden groaned, mumbling out a 'yes sir' as he picked up his bag fully expected to be seated between two obnoxious blues who'd have all of class to give him hell.

"Now, look here, Mr. Phoenix has a seat open. Mr. Phoenix would you mind sharing with our quite daft boy Mr. Yuki?"

Oh. Oh god no. He most certainly didn't hate the idea of sitting next to Aster or anything like that, Outside of classes he was a bit bossy and serious but honestly a good guy. At least towards Jaden, but to Jaden that was his Boyfriend so maybe that's why he could be nice about things with him. It was inside classes that he had to worry, Aster didn't like Jaden sleeping off the classes, talking during the classes, Hell, even doodling during class once got his notebook slammed on him by the white haired sapphire eyed boy. He almost wanted to shout out they were dating, that way Crowler may stick him somewhere else. They hadn't been hiding it, it just, wasn't public knowledge yet since they hadn't gotten to PUBLIC displays of affection. Private displays they were quite used to on the other hand. 

' please, please, Please whatever God is out there. Ra, Obelisk or My boy Slifer sway Aster to say no. Please. '

"Absolutely I wouldn't mind, It'd be nice to have a partner to listen to your lecture with."

You could practically hear the smug smirk in Aster's voice as Jaden groaned once more and walked a few steps up and over to get to Aster's free seat. He sat his bag down once more, laying his head against the desk hoping Aster would leave him be. Like always though, he felt the familiar hand swat the back of his head. He whined and held the impact spot, doing his best to show anger at Aster through his eyes only. Once again only getting a smirk in response. So he took to mouthing it to further convey his distain.

' I H A T E YOU. '

Aster leaned down, puckering his lips to a pout as he batted his long lashes at Jaden before reaching out a well manicured index finger and tapping Jaden on the nose.

"I know."

Class continued just as Jaden expected, unable to do ANYTHING fun. No sleeping, no drawing, no passing notes to Syrus. At one point just to see what would happen Jaden wrapped his hands around Aster's and leaned on him. Looking up like one of those cliché Highschool movie scenes just to have Aster lean a bit to close and call Jaden's bluff — He flew out of that chair at top speeds and Aster had the joy of explaining to Crawler that Jaden had thought he saw a bug. Which is why he jumped. Aster was a quick thinker, Jaden would give him that. 

When the bell finally rang, Jaden felt like he was free from a form of Alcatraz, Being so close to Aster but not being able to do anything was hell in it's own but having him gently hitting him every so often on the head or arm was also abuse of an inmate. He couldn't grab his bag fast enough though, Asters cool skin made contact with Jaden's naturally warm wrist ( made warmer from his long sleeve and jacket ) to pull Jaden right back in his seat. Brown eyes squinted back at the blue as he scrunched up his nose.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why're you stopping me? Let me free."

Aster hummed a bit as he tightened his grip on Jaden's wrist as Hasselberry and Syrus walked by to leave. Tight enough to break when Alexis and Blair did. 

"Because. You don't pay attention enough in class. I'm giving you the gift of me tutoring you."

"Gift? You're wording it as a GIFT?", Jaden made a face that read a mix of disgust and confusion for the idea, "That's not a gift! Give me like. An extra copy of Destiny Hero Dogma if you want to give me a gift!" 

"It may not be a gift to YOU drop out, but to anyone else in this school it'd be a golden opportunity and they'd realize that they should Take. My. Gift. "

"Am I being threatened?"

"To an extent, yes. Now sit." 

That's what they did, they sat. Sat until the classroom had fully cleared and Aster had gotten permission from Crowler to study with Jaden there since anywhere else Jaden would've found something else to look at and focus on that. Not the text book. Aster knew Jaden was a hard head, stubborn and unmotivated by schoolwork but sitting there and baiting Jaden with insults Aster realized Jaden's not stupid academically. He just didn't care to try.

"Why don't we make a bet or something?"

"A bet?"

"A bet."

That's how their time went, if Jaden could do this thing in this amount of time Aster would give him something. If he couldn't then Jaden would have to spend the next day to being tutored by Aster. Somewhere along the lines though, the bets went from stupid (Ex: "I bet you can't do this and You have to clean my room if you lose", "Okay, well if I can then you have to order my, Hasselberry and Syrus' meals for a month." ) to something with a bit of undertone to them. ( Ex: "Well, if you can't you have to hold my hand. In front of Alexis. And Blair, and Chazz.", "well if I can I'm gonna do that anyway." ) to losing undertone completely. 

"Okay, so." Aster almost purred as he was in Jaden's lap at this point, his head on the rightside of Jaden's as Asters back was pushed against Jay's chest for support. His hands were entwined with the older, Asters head tilting upwards to be whispering as his breath hit Jaden's ear. "If you can't get this done in 10 minutes, you have to kiss me." 

"Oh. Boring. I do that all the time." Jaden's face held a red tint to it at the feeling of Aster's breath against his ear, still he moved his face a bit to be able to kiss Aster's cheek before he spoke again. "If I CAN get it done, I get to kiss your neck. And leave a mark."

Aster's smirk on his face was either from the validation of Jaden wanting to touch and mark him, or the idea of someone seeing it. Either way Aster had no issues with the idea of Jaden's warm lips on either his own or his neck. Glancing at his phone to call the time before he spoke up again. "Alright, go." 

The ten minutes passed relatively quickly, Aster spent it touching and playing with Jaden's hair, occasionally kissing his free hand but in his favor things sided. Jaden didn't finish it in time which means Aster got to shove the paper away, and crawl right in the middle of his lap. Facing him this time, Aster leaned down as his hands rested on Jaden's shoulders and he once again made that little noise that Jaden was a purr as he kissed the brunette's gentle lips he was all to familiar with after their past few months of stolen moments. One of his hands continued to move up to Jadens hair, giving it a pull to make the boy beneath him whimper a bit and open his mouth. The other slipped underneath the side of Jadens shirt and explored his boyfriends chest. They stayed like that for another solid minute before Aster pulled away slightly, only to readjust so he was kissing the side of Jaden's mouth. Giving them both a needed breath, Jaden especially as he was fine if he was the one against Aster, kissing him, yet the moment Aster did anything he would get that little tint to his tan cheeks and It was the cutest thing to Aster. 

"Hey, Jay." Aster spoke like a predator, knowing all the ways to make Jaden flustered and hearing that voice that was perfection to his ears say that nickname in that tone definitely was one of them. "Yeah, Aster?" 

Aster pulled back, moving his lips to Jaden's own neck and began kissing, speaking between the pauses of movement. "I love you so much," another patch of kisses "you're so cute and generous and nice, absolutely adorable." He'd gotten to right above Jadens collarbone and bite down. Making Jaden whimper once more, Aster had learn that whimpering wasn't because he was in genuine pain so he rarely worried about it as he licked and sucked on the area he just outlined with his teeth. Jaden's breath was heavy, obviously something inside him was getting rilled up at the attention and Aster thrived off hearing his breath hitch and fluctuate like that. Only bullying back when he deemed his work was done, pushing his body up against Jadens to whisper in his ear once more.

"Now I think you look so cute like this, plus everyone will know you're mine now."

"You didn't!" Jaden snapped back to reality, eyes widening at the implications of that as he saw the little twinkle in Aster's eyes he knew he damn well did. "That's not fair! Okay. No bet rules. My turn." Jadens hands wrapped around Aster's waist, pushing the smaller and younger boy against the desk as Jaden leaned over it to get a better look at what Aster wore before he went down onto Asters neck. Aster didn't fight it, he arguably laughing and happy at Jaden fighting back. His hands raked through Jadens hair and pushed him down further onto Asters neck. A gentle encouragement to keep doing whatever it is he was. Jaden just barely used his teeth, unlike Aster who was a mean spiteful biter, Jaden focused more on leaving a bruise then bite marks. His hands snaked his way up Asters suit top. Huffing at it as he pulled away to stare down Aster who was underneath him more or less.

"I hate your clothes, I can't get to where I want." Jaden whined again, moving his head down to nuzzle down against Asters neck.

"Alright then fine, maybe, just maybe." Aster moved his head back, taking in the feeling of Jaden against him in multiple ways as the pushing turned into simple playing with Jaden's fuzzy, soft hair. "You should come to my dorm and we can both get rid of the clothing that bothers the other?" Aster almost laughed at how fast Jaden moved his head back from his neck, Brown eyes ( now with a gold tint after what had happened ) widened in excitement. "You're serious? Like. That type of come over you're — You're not teasing me right? If you are that's so cold because you know how-," Aster rolled his eyes as he grabbed the rambling boy back down by his jacket collar to begin another kiss that had initiated this entire contact, Blue eyes locking with Brown as Aster just gave him a look. "I'm serious, turn your damn phone off so Hasselberry and Syrus will stop calling you because only I will have the privilege of saying your name for a few hours Mr. Yuki." 

That tint to Jaden's cheeks turned a full red but, nonetheless, he nodded his head in agreement. Kissing Aster on the lips one more time.

"I love you. So much."

"I know, the feelings mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> I still have to finish my 4 chapter story of these two but HERE have Highschool children because I have no sense in what to finish first it seems.


End file.
